izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be
Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be is the 17th episode of Season 2 and the 30th episode of the series overall. It aired April 5, 2016 and had 1.07 million viewers. Plot Liv and Detective Babineaux are investigating the murder of Bailey Barker, a type-A, ambitious, hyper-competitive and driven student near the top of her class. After consuming Bailey's brain we see Liv become very much like the girl she was before becoming a zombie. Meanwhile, things seem to be going from bad to worse for Major, and Blaine reaches out to Ravi for help.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160317cw04/ Recap At Pacific West University Student Radio, the two candidates for President of the Student Senate take questions from the listeners. Bailey Barker talks about how she wants to make the Student Senate accessible to the student boy. The other candidate, Brody, yawns at Bailey's long historical speech. Later, Bailey and her campaign manager Jackie leaves. When Jackie wonders why Bailey didn't drop the bomb on Brody, Bailey says that she's a pacifist and checks her phone, and says that she has to go. Major wakes up on the couch and admits to Ravi that he feels zombie hungry. Ravi points out that Major is the Chaos Killer, and Major explains that he's been freezing kidnapped zombies instead of killing them. He tells Ravi that Max Rager's plan to eliminate zombies using Major since he can detect zombies, and they threatened to murder everyone on the list starting with Liv. Major hoped that Ravi would come up with a cure and that he could stall Max Rager in the meantime. Ravi wants to tell Liv, and Major insists that everything he's done has been to protect her. The coroner admits that Liv being a zombie has brought something into her life, and Major warns that if they tell her then she'll kill herself to continue being a zombie. Liv storms into Boss' office and demands to see him, looking for Drake. Boss isn't there, and one of Boss' men draws the blinds and attacks her. A few minutes later, Liv walks out and the receptionist confirms that the thug is knocked out. At the morgue, Ravi gets a brain for Major and tells him that Blaine took the cure and became human... and suffered complete memory loss. At Shady Plots, Blaine comes downstairs and finds Don E choosing brains to eat from among their selection for the clientele. Blaine is going over the deed of ownership and asks who John Deaux is, and Don E explains that it's his alias. As he eats a brain, Don E tells Blaine that it's his job to sell coffins. Blaine notices Don E eating brains, and Don E tells him to worry about the upstairs business. At the college swimming pool, a couple is skinny-dipping when the girl notices something in the water polo net. The boy goes over to check it out and discovers that it's Bailey's corpse floating in the water. Liv goes to the morgue in the morning and wakes up Ravi. Ravi starts to tell her about Major, but she says that Drake is an undercover vice detective, and Drake's mother thinks that Boss found out and had Drake killed. Liv wonders what Ravi was going to say, and Ravi says that Major is a zombie and sleeping in the office. Major comes out singing and Ravi admits that he gave Major Leslie's positivity brain. He says that it's the last of it, and Liv warns Major that his attitude is temporary. When it wears off, Liv wants Major to know how sorry she is, but Major heads off to get a spray tan and hair dye. Clive calls Liv and Ravi to the pool. He explains what happened and Ravi confirms that Bailey was strangled to death with a cord. Jackie is there and wants to talk to Clive. She insists that Brody killed Bailey after Bailey discovered that Brody had someone else take his SATs for him. Jackie insists that Bailey wasn't blackmailing anyone else, but admits that her friend was hyper-competitive. At the morgue, Ravi confirms that Bailey's blood shows higher levels of Adderall. Liv figures that Bailey was taking it and wonders if she and Ravi would have been friends if they met before she became a zombie. She points out that she was a lot like Bailey: an over-competitive hyper-achiever. She wants to eat Bailey's brain not just to learn who killed her, but to take her mind off of what happened to Drake. Later, Austin is taking photos of Brody for his campaign when Liv comes in with Clive. Brody hugs her and Clive asks if he was at the pool the previous night. Austin says that the campaign had to switch gears, and Brody shows Liv a flyer about how he's the only choice. Clive brings up how Bailey threatened to expose Brody, and Brody insists that he didn't kill the student. He's sure that Bailey wouldn't have gone throw the threat and Austin explains that they had something on Bailey getting busted but the school pulling strings to get the charges dropped. Brody and Austin say that they went on a walk when Bailey was murdered, and Brody is surprised when Liv doesn't believe her. Vaughn is in the secret Max Rager basement lab showing an imprisoned zombie Gilda his new ad for Super Max starring himself. Gilda tells her father to let her out, and he points out that she's a threat to humanity and to him, and tells her to relax while they find a cure. He assures her that it's his top priority after the Super Max launch, and takes off. At the station, Liv looks for Detective Vega and finds his partner, Lou. Lou says that he talked to Drake's mother and assures Liv that they're doing everything they can to find Drake. As Liv tells him that she saw Drake getting into a car with Boss, Clive comes in and Liv pretends she accidentally ran into Lou. Clive says that a witness claimed Bailey was busted for selling Adderall, but Bailey's record is clean. Lou says that a CI caught her on a wire, and he put a scare into Bailey and then set her free. Liv gets a flash of Lou threatening to ruin Bailey's life, and Lou says that Bailey was just a kid who wanted to study longer and harder than anyone else. As they leave, Liv tells Clive about her vision. He has Bailey's meal card records and gives them to Liv. Meanwhile, Edward Bergin calls from the university newspaper to ask if Brody is the leading suspect in Bailey's murder. Liv starts crossing off items on Bailey's and a distracted Clive hangs up as Edward tells him to hang up if he can confirm his suspicion off the record. The detective points out that according to Bailey's meal card, she bought food at the university snack shop on the night she died. The next day, Liv and Clive got to the university and Liv shows Clive her map of all the routes that Bailey could have taken between the snack bar and the pool. As they go in, Clive sees a newspaper article that says he considers Brody the primary suspect. They talk to the cashier, Steve Walsh, who says that Bailey didn't come in the night she was murdered. He claims that someone used Bailey's card because his was maxed, and points out Brody on a poster. As they leave, Clive wonders why Liv is so focused. She says that she's been seeing Drake, and he's a missing undercover cop. Liv explains that she's staying focused to avoid thinking about him, and Clive thanks her for telling him. A student walks by and recognizes Clive from the article. He says that Lou killed Bailey and explains that a few months back he got busted for buying Utopium. Lou had the student work for him as a confidential informant even though he didn't have authority. The student had to do six buys while wearing a wire, and approached Bailey because he didn't know six drug dealers. Bailey offered to get the student some Adderall, and he figures that once Lou arrested her, he gave Bailey the same deal. The student told Lou that he wanted out, and Lou said that he'd better not talk or he'd end up the same way as Bailey. Clive and Liv meet Lou at the beach, and Lou wonders which informant talked to them. Lou knows about how Clive was run out of Vice, and tells Clive to believe him or some anonymous student. He says that he he's focused on whoever is flooding Seattle with Lucky U. Lou says that he caught a supplier but the guy refused to deal. They pushed him harder and the supplier said that he works for flesh-eating zombies. At Shady Plots, Blaine is polishing coffins when Peyton comes in. He doesn't remember her, and explains about his memory loss. Peyton warns that he's costing her the case against Boss, and Liv has told her that Blaine is trying to become Seattle's new kingpin. Blaine still doesn't remember and a disgusted Peyton walks out. Blaine goes down to where Don E and Chief are playing banjo and washboard thanks to the brain that they ate, while their workers package Utopium. Don E tells Blaine that everything that's going on is none of his business, and Blaine hastily apologies and leaves. Liv is sorting her refrigerator when Lou comes by. He admits that Bailey was working for him as a CI and offers to tell her the full story inside. Liv invites him in and he explains that Bailey was an overachiever and wanted to make a big bust. Lou needs the program kept quiet and Clive has a reputation as an honest cop. He says that people say that Liv will be running her own morgue before she's 35, and says that it's safer for undercover cops like Drake if Liv doesn't tell Clive. Lou asks Liv not to put his program in jeopardy, and Liv reluctantly agrees. She says that they're looking at Brody, and mentions that they checked Brody's alibi and it checks out. Lou asks her to keep him in the loop, and Liv agrees. The next day, Clive brings Dale breakfast and discovers that she left an FBI application on his desk. Dale insists that Clive would make a hell of an agent, and she won't be in Seattle forever. Blaine comes in and says that he's looking for the morgue, and doesn't recognize Clive or Dale. In the morgue, Ravi checks Blaine while Clive watches. Ravi advises Blaine to get a brain scan, and tells Clive that Blaine is coming to him because he's a funeral home director, and Ravi is the only doctor that he can remember. Clive figures that Blaine is faking and warns that he's dangerous, and tells Ravi to keep an eye on him. Once Clive leaves, Blaine wonders why he inspires such negative reactions in people. Ravi tells him everything that he did, and Blaine explains that he now works for Don E. Major comes in and Ravi explains everything that Blaine did to him. Major is still high on the positivity brain and isn't that concerned, and Blaine quickly excuses himself. Ravi tells Major that what happened to Blaine might not happen to him, and Major suggests that he doesn't have to take the cure. The coroner points out that Major does have to take the cure if he wants to survive, and Major wonders what the point is if he forges his entire life. Ravi says that they need a talking rat to confirm if Blaine is telling the truth, and Major suggests that he scratch Vaughn and turn him into a zombie. Then they give him a cure and see if Vaughn loses his memory. Ravi warns against the ethical concerns, but Major points out that Vaughn plans to kill him and Liv as soon as Major is done with the zombie list. The coroner immediately agrees and prepares a syringe. Peyton returns home and finds Liv sorting the glassware, a map, and an inventory sheet. Her roommate remembers that Liv is acting like she used to, and Liv has a flash of Frankie pointing out Steve and saying that he can get Lucky U. Liv excuses her and goes to the station. Clive quickly hides the FBI application, and Liv explains that Bailey was buying Lucky U from Steve. She says that Lou told her that Bailey was his CI, and she fell for it because she wanted the praise. Clive assures Liv that she can trust him, and he figures that if Steve found the wire on Bailey then he might have strangled her with it. Steve is paying Chief off for Lucky U when there's a knock at his apartment door. Chief slips out the back and Lou busts in. He knows that Steve is selling Lucky U while working for him as a CI. Lou has realized that all of the Lucky U dealers Steve handed him were the competition, and knows that Bailey came looking for Steve the night he died. Steve figured that Bailey was wearing a wire and knew where to look for it, and starts beating Steve. The money that Steve stole from Bailey were marked bills, and Lou advises Bailey to tell him where the Lucky U is. Steve tells him that the Lucky U is in the kitchen, and Chief knocks Lou out when he goes there. He then breaks Steve's neck, leaves the marked money on the table, and walks out. Clive and Liv arrive at Steve's place and call in backup. Once Lou wakes up, Clive asks him for an explanation. Lou admits that Bailey was one of his CIs, and explains how Steve killed Bailey. He tells Clive to run the marked bills and confirm his stories. Clive points out that he's going to report Lou's illegal CI program, and Lou insists that his program saves lives. As he leaves, Lou warns Clive that he's going to need backup and may not get it on time. At the station, Dale discovers that Clive has filled out the FBI application. A detective tells her that there's a woman who wants to talk to the FBI agent running the Chaos Killer case. The woman is the dog groomer that Major got Minor from, and she says that she knows who the Chaos Killer is. She recognized Minor from the newspaper article of the victims, and explains that the guy who brought Minor in came to get the dog before she was done. The dog groomer said that the guy's name was Major. Major goes to Vaughn's office for a workout session and checks the hidden syringe. Janko comes in and whispers something to Vaughn, and Vaughn tells Major that they're going to Tacoma because there's something Major needs to see. Major goes to put his bag in the car, just as Dale and the FBI come in and arrest Major as the Chaos Killer. Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers Guest Starring *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles *Justin Prentice as Brody Johnson *Jessica Harmon as Dale Bozzio *Leanne Lapp as Rita *Bryce Hodgson as Don Eberhard *Brendan Meyer as Austin *Hayley Marie Norman as Bailey Barker *Sarah Grey as Frankie *Ben Sullivan as Steve Walsh *Wesley MacInnes as Informant *Colin Lawrence as Janko *Jill Morrison as Dog Groomer *Enrico Colantoni as Detective Lou Benedetto *Steven Weber as Vaughn Du Clark Co-Starring *Alex Barima as Host *Jason Simpson as Howard *Nancy Ebert as Receptionist *Wolsey Brooks as Officer Watts *Andre Tricoteux as Chief *Harry Han as Boy *Taylor Hui as Girl *Robert Salvador as Detective Cavanaugh Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Bailey Barker' – Ambitious, hyper-competitive, organized and driven Major *'Leslie Morgan' – Caffeinated "hippy"/cheery disposition Brain Food *"Brain stir-fry" (Shanghai noodles topped with browned beef, brain, broccoli, red peppers, onion, and Thai chili peppers) Comic Panel Titles *DON’T DEBATE THE PLAYER *SHAKE WAIT *I’ll SLEEP WHEN I’M DEAD *LOCK UP YOUR DAUGHTERS *HIGHER EDUCATION *SEE? NO EVIL *THIS IS SPINAL SNAP Title Meaning *'Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be' – The title is a reference to the 1967 song "Reflections" by The Supremes. The title also hints at the fact that the victim in this episode, when on her brains, Liv feels like she was when she was a human: an ambitious, hyper-competitive and driven student near the top of her class. Trivia *When Liv talks to Major about his temporary upbeat attitude after eating the remainder of Leslie Morgan's brain, she calls it "Everything is Awesome" brain, referencing the theme song from the 2014 CGI-film The Lego Movie, made by Warner Brothers, the same studio that produces iZombie. *When Vaughn shows Rita a new ad for the Super Max starring himself, he explains that the ad was written by Rob Thomas, saying that all the things he writes are so compelling. Rob Thomas is one of the creators of iZombie. Gallery 217EpisodeStill01.png 217EpisodeStill02.png 217EpisodeStill03.png 217EpisodeStill04.png 217EpisodeStill05.png 217EpisodeStill06.png 217EpisodeStill07.png 217EpisodeStill08.png 217EpisodeStill09.png 217EpisodeStill10.png 217EpisodeStill11.png 217EpisodeStill12.png Videos IZombie 2x17 Extended Promo "Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be" (HD) References Category:Season 2 Episodes